Marry Your Princess (AkaFem Kuro)
by LynAkmn
Summary: baca sambil dengerin lagu Marry Your Daughter by BRKN RBTZ. Dan rasakan sensasinya XD / ga pinter bikin summary / *gelindingan* UDAH LAH. POKONYA BACA AJA.


Akashi x Fem!Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _" I'm gonna marry your princess_

 _And make her my queen._

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen._

 _Can't wait to smile._

 _When she walks down the isle_

 _On the arm of her father_

 _On the day that I marry your daughter." - BRKN RBTZ_

…

Disinilah sekarang, seorang Akashi Seijuro, putra tunggal keluarga Akashi yang terpandang. Berdiri gagah dengan setelan jas mahalnya di depan gerbang mansion keluarga Kuroko.

Sedikit menepuk bahunya sekedar untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel nakal, lalu menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya tenang. Membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, menampilkan heterochrome indah yang memancarkan keseriusan.

Berjalan dengan anggun, memasuki kediaman Kuroko. Memencet belnya, hingga Butler kediaman Kuroko membukanya. Tersenyum tipis, lalu ia beranjak masuk, hingga ia di giring ke teras samping.

Disana. Tepat menghadap taman, duduklah santai sang kepala keluarga Kuroko, yang dengan anggunnya mengangkat cangkir klasik itu.

Seijuro mencoba rileks kembali, walau jantungnya kian berpacu.

Melangkah pasti, menghampiri calon mertua.

"Halo~ selamat siang. Kuroko-san."

Kuroko Tetsumi menoleh, tersenyum kecil tatkala menemukan wajah penerus Akashi corp itu.

"Oh. Halo~ Akashi-kun. Silahkan duduk."

Akashi menganguk, lalu ia mendudukan diri disamping Tetsumi.

Tetsumi menuangkan teh pada cangkir Akashi.

"Manis atau sedang?"

"Sedang. Saya tidak suka yang terlalu manis, kecuali putri anda tentunya."

"Hahahaha..."

Tetsumi tergelak mendengarnya. Akashi hanya meringis kecil.

"Bisa saja kau, nak."

"Memang begitu kenyataanya, Kuroko-san. Putrimu begitu manis dan cantik, hingga aku tak bisa melepasnya."

Kuroko Tetsumi tersenyum, ia menatap Akashi dalam.

"Jadi...?"

Akashi terdiam sesaat, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan menyembuyikan kegugupan.

Tangannya meremat kotak kecil berwarna merah yang tersemat apik di saku celananya.

"Aku. Aku meminta izin untuk menikahi putrimu. Menjadikannya isteriku, teman hidupku hingga aku mati. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah mengecewakannya. Aku berjanji, jika aku melanggar, anda boleh membunuhku."

Kuroko Tetsumi tersenyum lembut, menepuk bahu kaku Seijuro.

"Aku mengizinkannya. Jagalah putriku, jangan sekali-kali kau membuatnya menangis, jangan sampai kau mengecewakannya. Jika itu semua terjadi, akulah lelaki yang pertama maju, maju untuk membunuhmu, Seijuro-kun."

Seijuro tersenyum lebar, memeluk sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayahnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Kuro-"

"Ayah. Panggil aku ayah, Seijuro-kun."

Seijuro mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya."

Seijuro melepas dekapannya. Hatinya berbunga, terasa membuncah, ia bahagia.

"Kau dengar itu, Tetsuya." Seru Tetsumi.

Kuroko Tetsuya, gadis manis itu muncul dibalik pintu dengan linangan air mata bahagia, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan isakan kecilnya.

Ia berjalan menuju ayahnya dan Seijuro. Seijuro tersenyum lembut. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Tetsuya berhenti tepat di hadapan Seijuro. Pria itu menatapnya lembut, menghapus air matanya dengan sapuan jarinya yang kasar dan tegas.

"Jangan menangis, sayang."

Tetsuya masih terisak. Manik azurenya menatap tepat manik hetero itu. Kebahagiaan senantiasa berpusar di dalamnya.

Akashi Seijuro kini berlutut tepat di hadapan Tetsuya, bak pujangga, ia meraih tangan lembut itu, lalu mengecup kecil pungung tangannya, tak peduli bahwa sang calon ayah mertua terkekeh melihatnya.

Seijuro menatap tepat manik azure yang berair itu. Tersenyum bak pangeran negeri dongeng, ia berkata tanpa ragu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, mau kah kau menjadi isteriku? Menjadi teman hidupku? Menjadi ratuku?"

Kotak beludru merah itu terulur, menampakan cincin perak berdesain simpel dengan ukiran nama mereka dibaliknya.

Tetsuya terisak. Ia menganguk.

"A-aku mau. Aku manjadi isterimu, menjadi teman hidupmu, menjadi ratumu. A-aku mau, Sei-kun."

Seijuro tersenyum. Lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jemari Tetsuya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuro, hingga ia melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di bahu tegap Seijuro. Mendekap lelakinya, mendekap sosok calon suami masa depannya.

Tetsumi tersenyum, ia hampir meneteskan air mata.

'Lihatlah putrimu, Ayumi. Dia sudah bahagia, dia menemukan sandaranya, dia menemukan takdirnya. Jika saja kau masih disini, kebahagiaan ini akan terasa lengkap.' Batin Tetsumi.

…

 **Tokyo, 04 - 11 - 20xx**

Sosok gagah Akashi Seijuro berdiri didepan altar, menunggu kedatangan calon teman hidupnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang tatkala melihat Kuroko Tetsuya muncul dibalik pintu, berdiri anggun dengan balutan gaun putih yang indah, sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya.

Dia bersinar, seperti bidadari surga. Lengannya digapit oleh lengan sang ayah. Seseorang paling berharga yang akan menitipkan putrinya pada lelaki pilihannya.

Denting piano mulai menggema, mengantarkan melodi indah pengiring jalannya Kuroko Tetsuya dan ayahnya.

Dia berjalan dengan anggun, Seijuro sampai terpaku melihatnya.

Tetsuya berhenti tepat di depan altar. Ayahnya tersenyum, lalu melepaskan gapitan lengannya. Pria paruh baya itu menatap Seijuro penuh arti, mengambil tangan anaknya, lalu mengulurkannya. Seijuro menerima dengan lembut, menuntun Tetsuya naik ke altar.

Mereka saling berhadapan, saat pendeta itu membacakan janji mereka.

"Apakah saudara Akashi Seijuro, menerima Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai isteri sehidup semati, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit."

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Seijuro.

Lalu pendeta itu membaca kembali.

"Apakah saudari Kuroko Tetsuya menerima Akashi Seijuro sebagai suami sehidup semati, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit."

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Tetsuya.

Para tamu dengan meriah memberikan tepuk tangannya, bahkan ada yang menangis haru, termasuk ayah Tetsuya.

"Selamat, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-isteri. Akashi-san dibolehkan mencium isteri anda, silahkan."

Lambat laun, jarak diantara keduanya setipis angin, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir, hanya kecupan penuh kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang, tak ada hal yang menuntut.

Mereka kemudian saling menjauh, menatap penuh arti, tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia. Di hari ini, Akashi resmi mengklaim Akashi Tetsuya, mengubah marganya dengan miliknya.

Di hari ini pula, rasa bahagia berpusat padanya.

Dan, dihari ini pula Kuroko Tetsumi menitipkan putri tercintanya pada lelaki pilihannya, lelaki yang akan menjaganya selalu.

… … …

 _"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Tak akan pernah ku buat ia kecewa, tak akan ku izinkan air mata menetes dari mata indahnya. Aku berjanji, berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Jika aku melanggarnya. Maka, akan ku bunuh diriku sendiri. Akan ku tenggelamkan diriku dalam lautan penyesalan. Aku. Akashi Seijuro, selamanya akan selalu mencintai sosok Akashi Tetsuya, dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan, hingga maut menjemput, aku akan selalu mencintainya, berada di sisinya. Sungguh ku mencintainya, Akashi Tetsuya."_

 _ **\- Akashi Seijuro -**_

…

 **The End.**

…

Pojok bacotan Author :

Pas denger lagu Marry Your Daughter by BRKN RBTZ langsung kebayang manisnya AkaKuro.

Udah gitu aja.

Review~~

Fav and Foll~~

Yang Ikhas Aja :*


End file.
